


Kirk/Uhura Ficlets

by PsiCygni



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, One Shot Collection, Space Bffs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsiCygni/pseuds/PsiCygni
Summary: One shots, drabbles, and prompt-fills





	1. Property Of

“Sleeping beauty,” she says and again nudges him with her toe. It dusts sand on his bare shoulder. “Earth to Kirk.”

“Kirk here,” he mutters and scrubs his face down into his folded arms. “M’napping.”

“You’re burning,” she corrects and pushes at his ribs with the ball of her foot.

He yawns and his body tightens with it, those hollows of muscle at his shoulder blades, the flex of his thighs.

She leans down and hooks a finger under the waistband of his swimsuit, lifts it, and lets it snap down.

“No sunburns allowed, Captain.”

“Bones put you up to this?” he asks and raises his head enough to squint at her.

There’s gray at his temples that was never there before. She sighs, hands on her hips. “He says you’re my problem now.”

He shoves his face down into his arms again, but she can still see the crinkle at the corner of his eye, that way his whole expression folds up into his grin. She pushes her toes into his side again. “Sit up, or I’m writing my initials with sunscreen.”

 _Property of_ , she’d add.


	2. Don't Leave

In ship’s night, Nyota slips her socks on.

She’s learned to not sit on the edge of the mattress but to balance three steps away, left foot, right foot, two boots, and then her hair, pulled back and tied up, with no benefit of a mirror. The bathroom light always slices on, lays itself over the rumple of the bed.

Sometimes, a hand pats at the mattress anyway.

When she opens the door to the corridor, Jim'll wake. Once, she looked back, turned over her shoulder and caught him rubbing the heel of his hand into his eye, squinting.

She hasn’t done that twice.


	3. How Dare You

“Of all-“ She gets him under his arm and pulls.  “-The idiotic-“  Tugs him backwards, his boots scraping twin furrows in the dust.  “-Asinine-“ Heaves him down onto a rock.  “-Harebrained plans, Jim Kirk-“  Puts a finger in his face and those blue eyes blink up at her from beneath a crusted trickle of blood.  “-That was the most ridiculous.”

He grins.

“You could have gotten yourself killed,” she says and bats at his dirty uniform, sweat stained and stuck through with mud, a cloud of dirt billowing with each pat.

He catches her wrists in those big hands of his.

“Didn’t know you cared, Lieutenant.”

She yanks her arms back from him.  Her hands still vibrate with shape of his body beneath her palms and she folds her fingers closed, tight.

“The shuttle’s waiting,” she says and turns, a toss of her hair over her shoulder.

There’s a palm print left in the grime of his shirt.  A smudge of mud under her thumbnail.   _Of course I care_ , she doesn’t say.


End file.
